cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charter of the Allied Forces of Sovereignty
The Allied Forces of Sovereignty Nunquam Ingredior Unus- Never Walk Alone ---- Updated: 6/3/08 Article I, Membership Section 1. Members i) To join the ranks of AFS members the following actions must be taken: *Change Alliance Affiliation to Allied Forces of Sovereignty -On Cybernations and the official Cybernations forums-. *Register and apply in the Sign up area on the AFS forums (http://a-f-s.co.cc/index.php). *Take the oath and swear by the AFS charter. ii) No member of AFS shall remain so whilst committing acts against the same. Article 2, Foreign Diplomacy Section 1. Treaties i) AFS accepts all foreign diplomats as messengers and greets them as such (Plus Cookies!). ii) AFS will take into consideration all treaty offers and will accept those it deems appropriate and in good will. iii) The 'Chief of Foreign Affairs' holds, in accordance with the 'Overseer' and 'Co-Overlord', the power to create and end treaties. iv) Any member of AFS may suggest a relation or treaty to the MoFA. Article 3, Military Section 1. Orders i) The 'Chief of Military Affairs' hold, in accordance with the 'Overlord', 'Co-Overlord' and 'Chief of Foreign Affairs', the power to wage war and end it. ii) War is unwarranted in the case that war is declared by a single non-authority, if a case as such arises cake will be offered to the offended alliance or nation and the offender punished with cast iron tipped whips. Section 2. Pre-War i) Any nuclear attack against a member of AFS will be considered a declaration of war and a full retaliation will put into effect ii) AFS will use all diplomatic enforcement available to prevent unprecedented war and to fix accidents iii) In the event that nations of AFS are 'tech raided' AFS will enact a full retaliation war effort and enable all treaties and foreign relations. AFS will not pay reparations for any damaged caused if the tech raid was unwarranted. iv) Before retaliation against tech raids are initiated diplomacy will be used to resolve the issue, reparations towards AFS members are essential. Section 3. The Fight (WAR) i) During war a nation must always keep a cool ego ii) AFS reserves the right to use all military power available iii) Nuclear weaponry is permitted unless ordered otherwise by the 'Chief of Military Affairs' and any 'Overlord' or by both 'Overlords' iv) The use of spies (in game) are permitted unless otherwise ordered by the 'Chief of Military Affairs' and any 'Overlord' or by both 'Overlords' Section 4. Treason i) In the case that the government finds a member of AFS of treason that member shall be given an ultimatum. The two choices should include: -Pay a fee decided by the two Overlords and be ejected from the alliance -Be permanently ZI'ed Section 5. Tech Raiding i) Tech raiding shall be legal only if the following circumstances are true -The raider submits and is given the go on the AFS forums -making the tech raid sanctioned-. -The tech raided nation must be in no alliance -The tech raided nation must be no less that 6 days inactive -The tech raided nation must not have 'NOT INACTIVE' proclaimed anywhere on their nation page. ii) In the case that the nation comes back and demands reps then the tech raider must pay, he or she may ask for help with the reps from other AFS members only if the above guidelines were followed. iii) In the case that a member of AFS declares an unsanctioned tech raid/war, no support will be offered or given by AFS. Article 4, Intelligence Section 1. AFS Intelligence i) AFS reserves the rights to use all possible efforts to gain intelligence during war and threat times. ii) The use of spies (outside game) is discouraged iii) The use of a spy against AFS shall be perceived as an act of war, in the event that the offending alliance does not accept political discussion a full war effort will be initiated. iv) The release of confidential AFS intelligence by a member will be considered an act of treason and punished as such v) The release of confidential AFS intelligence by a non AFS member will be considered a spy act. vi) The 'Chief of Intelligence' -in important cases in accordance with the two 'Overlords- may make decisions and efforts in relation to intelligence and AFS guides Article 5, Government Section 1. The Levels of Authority: i) Overlord, the first of the two leaders. ii) Co-Overlord, the second of the two leaders. iii) Chief of Intelligence, the coordinator of AFS intelligence efforts, events and decisions. iv) Chief of Military Affairs, the coordinator of AFS military efforts, events and decisions. v) Chief of Recruitment, the coordinator of AFS recruitment and its efforts. vi) Chief of Foreign Affairs, the coordinator of AFS foreign relations and affairs. vii) Chief of Internal Affairs, the coordinator of AFS internal affairs, events and efforts. viii) Chief of Aid and Trade, the coordinator of AFS aid and trade events and organizations. ix) Co- Chiefs, appointed to help chiefs. x) It is noted that the two 'Overlords' are essentially the same and have exactly the same requirements, powers and responsibilities. xi) All of the Chiefs of AFS and Overlords shall collectively be known as the government. Section 2. Gaining Authority i) Upon the declaration of this document the Overlord of AFS will be the founder of AFS until 30 days have passed in which a simple majority election of all voting members of AFS will take place. ii) The Overlord and Co-Overlord may be elected through a vote of all simple majority every 40 days. iii) The Chiefs of AFS may be elected through a vote of simple majority every 40 days. iv) All members of AFS may run for election into government. v) The election of any level of authority may be forced by members of AFS with the signatures of 60% of all the members of AFS. vi) All Chiefs may appoint Co-Chiefs to help with his/her duty, in accordance with an 'Overlord'. Section 3.Government Votes i) 5/7 votes are required to pass a new law. ii) 6/7 votes are needed to make an amendment to the charter. iii) 4/7 votes are required to accuse a member of treason. iv) 3/7 votes are required to eject a member from the alliance (outside of the government) All members of AFS hereby swear to the constitution and all following members are from now sworn to its guidance and statements. The members of AFS at the time this document is published may party like 1999, eat cake, arm wrestle, pump the bass to the top and throw caviar in the dumpster. Signed and XD'd, HM4A1 Category:Allied Forces of Sovereignty